Gilad Pellaeon/Leyendas
Gilad Pellaeon fue un oficial de la Marina Imperial que llegó a convertirse en el Jefe de Estado del Remanente Imperial bajo el rango de Gran Almirante. Como capitán del Quimera, Pellaeon fue el capitán abanderado del Gran Almirante Thrawn durante las campañas contra la Nueva República. Pellaeon a menudo cuestionaba las tácticas de Thrawn, pero aprendió mucho del chiss y siempre le recordó como un mentor. En años posteriores, Pellaeon se convirtió en la cabeza del Remanente Imperial y firmó el Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom que trajo la paz entre el Remanente y la Nueva República. Promocionó a Gran Almirante, y años después ayudó a la Nueva República/Alianza Galáctica a organizar ofensivas contra los yuuzhan vong. Tras la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong se retiró, pero tomó el puesto de Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica en el año 36 DBY. Su continuado servicio le llevo a recibir el apelativo de "El Viejo Hombre del Imperio". Biografía Juventud y comienzo de su carrera (57 ABY–9 DBY) Pellaeon era nativo de Corellia, pero su familia se trasladó a Coruscant cuando el aún era muy joven, pasando allí gran parte de su adolescencia. Con quince años, Pellaeon se enroló en la Academia Raithal mintiendo acerca de su edad. Ya desde joven disfrutaba planeando y participando en los "juegos de guerra"Specter of the Past. Tras graduarse con distinción, entró en el servicio de la Flota del Departamento Judicial y fue considerado uno de los oficiales más prometedores. Tras servir en la lucha contra los ataques de los piratas en Gavryn, Pellaeon rápidamente comenzó a subir de rango. A principios del año 27 ABY, ya se encontraba en un puesto suficientemente alto como para haber oido los rumores sobre el Vuelo de Expansión y la desaparición de Jorus C'baoth. Además, en esa época se tuvo que ocupar de la lucha contra un grupo de clones mentalmente inestables''Heredero del Imperio. Pellaeon sirvió con distinción militar en el subsecuente conflicto con los separatistas. En la batalla de Merson, Pellaeon sirvió como capitán de una [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator I|Nave de asalto clase ''Acclamator]] de la República Galáctica. Comandó la flota de la República en Merson, ordenando la retirada en previsión de una derrota segura al aparecer más oposición de la prevista por el Servicio de Inteligencia de la República. A causa de esto, resultaron muertos el Maestro Jedi Ronhar Kim y su padawan, Tap-Nar-Pal, en la superficie del planeta''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines. thumb|left|[[Capitán/Leyendas|Capitán Pellaeon en la Batalla de Merson.]] Cuando el Nuevo Orden llegó al poder, Pellaeon continuó sirviendo en la Marina Imperial. Sirvió en la represión imperial de Kashyyyk y la esclavitud de su población wookieeAgentes de Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe. Finalmente, fue asignado al Destructor Estelar ''Quimera como miembro de su tripulación de mando, y trabajó para subir de rango hasta convertirse en el segundo al mando de la nave. El Quimera participó en la acción de la flota durante la Batalla de Endor, donde Pellaeon tomó el mando de la nave cuando su comandante murió. Finalmente, tras las muertes del Emperador Palpatine, su Ejecutor Darth Vader, y su segundo al mando, el Almirante Piett, y la captura del Gran Almirante Osvald Teshik, Pellaeon ordenó a los restos de la flota imperial sobre Endor una retirada para reagruparse en Annaj. Una vez en a salvo, Pellaeon no pudo mantener la flota intacta, cuando el Almirante Harrsk, furioso por haber recibido órdenes de un capitán y con las vistas puestas en una estación de energía, tomó un destacamento y lo llevó hasta el Núcleo Profundo y se convirtió en el primer Señor de la Guerra imperial''La Espada Oscura. Pellaeon le cedió el mando a su superior, el Almirante Prittick de Annaj, pero por razones desconocidas no aceptó el mando y devolvió el mando a PellaeonLa Tregua de Bakura. Por su parte, Pellaeon se mantuvo leal a la estructura de mando del Imperio Galáctico, primero bajo las órdenes del Gran Visir Sate Pestage, y trás su asesinato, las de la Directora de Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne IsardX-wing: Isard's Revenge. Thrawn (9 DBY) thumb|100px|Pellaeon durante la [[campaña de Thrawn.]] En los años posteriores a la derrota en Endor, Pellaeon procuró organizar los restos de los recursos de la flota para mantener un frente unido contra la Alianza Rebelde y a su sucesor, la Nueva República. Sin embargo, carecía de la legitimidad como comandante para alcanzar el éxito; no fue hasta la vuelta del Gran Almirante Thrawn de las Regiones Desconocidas cuando el Imperio no dejó de recibir derrotas. Cuando el Gran Almirante chiss eligió el ''Quimera como nave insignia, Pellaeon se convirtió en el jefe de personal y capitán abanderado, pero sin reservas. Pellaeon encontró muchas de las decisiones y hábitos de Thrawn fuera del protocolo tradicional, especialmente el rediseño de la suite de lujo entretenimiento de Almirantes, que la convirtió el habitáculo de meditación del Gran Almirante donde pasaba grandes periodos de tiempo rodeado de piezas de arte. A pesar de las dudas de Pellaeon, esta clase de hábitos y rasgos le caracterizarían al capitán, especialmente cuando años más adelante se convirtiera en Gran Almirante. Uno de los rasgos más importantes que aprendió de Thrawn fue el de castigar únicamente a aquellos que se lo merecían, poner a un lado el orgullo y retirarse en las derrotas certeras, y a recompensar en vez de castigar las opiniones de los subordinados''Heredero del Imperio. Pellaeon desempeñó un importante papel en la guerra, ayudando ocasionalmente a eliminar asperezas entre Thrawn y el soldado medio. Quizá lo más importante fue, que cuando Thrawn y el loco Jedi Oscuro Joruus C'baoth llegaron a alcanzar unas diferencias insolubles, Pellaeon encontró un compromiso para ambos que les sería muy útil en un futuro, ganándose así los elogios de ThrawnEl Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura. Cualquier sueño que Pellaeon hubiese podido tener de restablecer el Imperio Galáctico fue cruelmente roto, cuando en la Batalla de Bilbringi, como paralelamente en la Batalla de Endor, el Gran Almirante Thrawn fue asesinado por uno de sus guardaespaldas noghri. Sin el mando de Thrawn, Pellaeon sintió que no podía ganar la batalla y eligió abandonar los astilleros de Bilbringi ordenando la retirada, y reagrupándose en las Regiones DesconocidasLa Última Orden. El Alzamiento del Remanente Imperial (9-25 DBY) thumb|Gilad Pellaeon en la Reunificación Imperial Como era de esperar, los Lores del Imperio mostraron su oportunismo. Impresionados por Thrawn y como había desafiado a la República, atacaron Coruscant, pero en lugar de tomar el planeta intacto, destruyeron gran parte de él. El Imperio volvió a dividirse y entró en un período de guerra civil. Fue entonces cuando retorno el Emperador Palpatine desde Byss en un cuerpo clónico y recupero los mandos del Imperio. Pellaeon volvió a servirle con lealtad a pesar de las pérdidas. Sin embargo, Palpatine acabó pronto sus días en Onderon debido al desgaste de sus cuerpos clónicos. La Nueva República logró, mientras, hacerse con el control del Núcleo. El Gran Almirante Terador creó, aún las derrotas, una Nueva Armada mandada por Pellaeon, ascendido a Vice Almirante. Daala, almirante del Imperio, fue la siguiente que se hizo con su control. Reunió astutamente a los 13 lores del Imperio y los asesinó. Pellaeon fue convertido en el Segundo Comandante. Daala ordenó atacar el Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker. Pellaeón mando la flota de destructores (de [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria|clase ''Victoria]]) que conformó el asalto, pero la flota fue aniquilada por el poder de la Fuerza. Daala cayó de esta manera y de nuevo Pellaeon trato de salvar una vez más el Imperio. Como Comandante Supremo de las tropas imperiales que quedaban en pie, Pellaeon las reunió y se centro en expandirse por el Anillo Medio, tenia claro que si la guerra contra la República continuaba, seria el fin inevitable del Imperio, por ello convenció a ocho de los moff que quedaban con vida de que la única forma de sobrevivir era conseguir un acuerdo de paz con la República- Eso fue 15 años después de la Batalla de Endor. Fue en este momento cuando se produjo el último esfuerzo de los leales al Imperio al mostrar a un impostor como si fuera el Gran Almirante Thrawn. Con la ayuda del cazarrecompensas Talon Karrde, Pellaeon fue capaz de dejar claro el engaño. Finalmente, se firmó el armisticio histórico entre el Imperio y la Nueva República, trayendo a la guerra civil a su final. Aunque el Remanente Imperial (también llamado "el Resto") mantenía el sistema de régimen de Palpatine (fuerza militar y escaso uso de la expresión pública), poco a poco se fueron aboliendo las injusticias que ocurrían durante la época del Emperador: La esclavitud fue abolida, al igual que la discriminación contra las especias no-humanas. El Remanente Imperial fue paulatinamente entrando en la Nueva República, tomando parte activa en los diferentes temas galácticos. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25-30 DBY) Durante la invasión de los yuuzhan vong, Pellaeon reconoció la amenaza de los alienígenas y de su posible incursión en los territorios imperiales. A pesar de la oposición de algunos Moff, Pellaeon logró una ofensiva conjunta imperio-republicana en diversas batallas. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Pellaeon y de Traest Kre'fey (almirante de la Nueva República) los yuuzhan vong destruyeron Ithor. El Remanente Imperial desestimaría la ayuda de la República para contener la invasión. Fue una forma de actuar que el Consejo de los Moff tendría que olvidar. Ingenuamente pensaron que estaban a salvo porque los mundos imperiales habían sido ignorados hasta entonces. Pero los invasores les sacaron de su error al atacar los territorios del Remanente Imperial. Pellaeon fue herido en el ataque, pero la llegada de una misión Jedi desde las Regiones desconocidas donde habían estado explorando, salvó su vida. Los Jedi estabilizaron a Pellaeon y Luke Skywalker y Jacen Solo le ayudaron a limpiar los mandos imperiales de infiltrados y a reorganizar los esfuerzos del Remanente para ayudar a la recién creada Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Apariciones *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan 1'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Nightsaber'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' }} Fuentes *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxy Collector 4'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas y referencias Pellaeon, Gilad Pellaeon, Gilad Pellaeon, Gilad Pellaeon, Gilad